


Love Bites

by AssassinatedBeauty



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Moaning, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinatedBeauty/pseuds/AssassinatedBeauty
Summary: Nicky and Richey Become closer than they've ever been





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in 1992

Nicky is so flirty. I love it so much.  
Tonight he really wants to get his hands on me.  
I would love that.  
We go into my room and shut and lock the door. Nicky takes his shirt and pants off.  
I blush feeling shy. Nicky notices and giggles. He tells me there's nothing to be worried about and I feel slightly relived.  
I take my shirt off. Nicky is already really excited and I can see it on his eyes.  
He pins me down to the bed. I'm starting to get excited as well.  
He starts kissing my neck passionately giving me multiple love bites. I moan softly. This feels so good. Nicky then starts making out with me. He's such great kisser.  
I kiss him back. I take off my pants.  
Then nicky takes off his underwear.  
I blush Intensely. The hickeys and making out was one thing,but now I'm worried. Nicky sees my worried expression. He tells me he just wants a blow job. I agree and get down on my knees.  
Nicky shoves his cock into my mouth. I nearly choke on it. I start sucking. Nicky starts moaning loudly. Then he cums. There's so so much of it. I try to swallow it all,but there's just so much. I swallow most of it but spit just a little out.  
We get our clothes back on and get into bed. We begin to cuddle together. Nicky starts kissing my neck again giving me even more love bites. I moan loudly and I get an erection. Nicky keeps kissing my neck until I cum.  
He stops kissing my neck and we go back to cuddling. I fall asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around me.


End file.
